


Tempered Instincts

by LittleBlackDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Corrin in Rut (Sort of?), F/M, Female Reader, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, Summoner Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, insemination kink, partial Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackDragon/pseuds/LittleBlackDragon
Summary: You have been growing rather close to Prince Corrin in your time as Summoner. He is always eager to be at your side, and put his sword between you and those who would do you harm. But one day, he is strangely absent, and you are spurred to investigate the matter. Eventually you find him in a desperate situation of sorts. You find yourself confronting recognition of forming attractions between the two of you, as well as considering what the two of you are willing to do in light of it.





	Tempered Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for quite awhile, but in light of the new Corrin alts released for Fire Emblem Heroes I was motivated to finish this up and get it published. Unfortunately I didn't complete it by the first day of the Adrift banner's release, but I did manage to get things all squared away before it was gone.
> 
> So, consider this a way to celebrate Male Corrin getting his first dragon-shifter alt! *throws into the crowd and flees*
> 
>  
> 
> **Update: Corrected an Error where all instances of Y/N were replaced with an actual character name. This was an error caused by a Chrome extension in use by the author while making edits to the fic and has since been corrected. If it happens again, please let me know.**

It seemed as though things were proceeding smoothly. You were receiving good reports on various fronts, and your recent summonings had borne fruit. For the most part, you were even getting along relatively well with the other heroes and able to mediate disputes as they arose.

Today seemed to be a good day for your work as Summoner. _And yet..._

There was something that wasn't right. It had been bothering you since this morning, clawing at you from the back of your mind. But you hadn't had time to give the thought the attention that it was desperate for, as much as you had wanted to.

Prince Corrin wasn't anywhere to be found. It was unlike him not to be readily at your side whenever he could these days.

The two of you had gotten along from the very moment he'd arrived, and he enthusiastically agreed to help you in your quest to end the war between Askr and Embla. He too, like many of the other heroes had come from worlds that were torn apart by war. He had been Prince of both the countries of Hoshido and Nohr, and the tale as to how this came about was also the tale of why both had locked blades.

But what was most interesting was that he'd had some similarities with you.

In truth, he wasn't actually from either of the nations that were warring with each other to begin with, as he'd discovered. But, he was invested in stopping them both from destroying each other because of the bonds he had with each of their royal families. At one point in his life, he'd call each of them his own. He wouldn't allow either of them to fall.

You were not from Askr originally, nor were you from Embla. But you had forged something of a bond with the people here and it was for that reason that you stayed to fight. You wanted to see peace restored to this place, even if it wasn't your home originally. That was something he understood well. Perhaps it was that understanding that readily brought the two of you together in an accord.

Eventually, the two of you had come to consider one another good friends, and he had more or less taken it upon himself to be your aide and protector in battle. You were still learning to defend yourself, so you were perhaps the most vulnerable member of the army despite being one of the most vital. Whether it was with his blade, or the power to assume the form of a dragon that his blood afforded him, he did everything he knew how to keep you, his friend, safe.

Sometimes he worried if he was the one best suited for the task. He had gone through ordeals in the past where he couldn't control his power and it had caused harm to others. Such a thing had not occurred in Askr though, and you trusted him. Further still, he wanted to be at your side, and he had continued to be your protector despite his fears.

At times as your bond grew, you felt something else might be there, in yourself as in him as well. However you had brushed the thought away and had paid it no mind. But, it _was_ something that existed in the background of your thoughts all the same.

Your awareness of that fact however did contribute to why you were anxious about his absence today. You hoped that maybe you were overthinking things and he had simply been needed elsewhere, but you needed reassurance. So once you finally had a moment to yourself, you went about searching the castle for your dear friend.

You checked the places he liked to frequent when he wasn't with you. Unfortunately, he wasn't out in the gardens, nor was he among the other dragon folk who'd been summoned to Askr. None had seen him, either. The news didn't sit well with you, and it made you even more determined to get to the bottom of things.

The next idea you tried was to ask the members of his family who'd come after his arrival if they'd seen him. Most had not either. However, once you went to ask his elder sister from Nohr, Princess Camilla, if she had seen him that day, you were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh dear! Has he really not been at your side at all today, Summoner?" she inquired, "He really _must_ be ill if that's the case!"

"He hasn't been, no. And I can't seem to find him anywhere!" You paused, her statement catching your attention. "Wait, did he tell you he was sick at some point?"

"Just this morning, in fact. I wanted to ask my dear brother out for a stroll in the gardens before he went to fetch you and escort you to breakfast. But he forbade me from coming into his quarters, saying he was feeling terrible! I offered to help, but he insisted he just needed to sleep off whatever had taken him over. I would have thought he would have sent you word!"

"That's... oh dear. I wish I had found out sooner. I was so worried it might be something else!" You exhaled, releasing a tension in your chest you'd been holding since you started your search. "So that means he'sprobably still in his quarters then... I should go check on him and see if he's still not feeling well."

"Oh, would you? He really has me worried. I was thinking about checking on him myself not long before you came around."

"I certainly will, Princess Camilla. Thank you so much for your help," you replied with a grateful nod of your head. _Still_ , you thought, _it would have been nice if someone had told you sooner._ Prince Corrin not even sending a castle messenger to inform you he was infirm? Now this was truly worrisome. _Still, at least he hadn't disappeared._

_You didn't know what you would have done if he'd up and vanished._

But that did leave you with other questions to contend with. Hopefully you would get answers and be able to assist Corrin if he was indeed quite sick.

"Of course, Summoner! I'm more then happy to be of help, especially when it concerns my dear little brother."

You couldn't help your lips quirking in a small smile as you thanked her once more and bid her farewell. It was sometimes easy to forget that the siblings of the Hoshidan and Nohr royal families were involved in a war back home with how they behaved here.

_Hopefully their time here might help make ending the war back where they came from easier._

With that, you departed for the wing of the castle in which the prince had taken up residence. Your steps were quick, invested with newfound purpose. Your actions were a wordless prayer, a hope that in the end Prince Corrin would be alright.

In a way, you were just as protective of him, it seemed.

You reached the corridor where his quarters were, pulling back the hood of your robes as you took a deep breath. You slowed your walk, cautiously approaching and listening to each of you feet brush against the stone in the hall. As you neared the door, you were caught off guard by the sound of a low voice uttering your name.

“Y/N…”

You came to a halt. You recognized the cadence and overall sound of the voice as Corrin’s. But the tone was deeper, darker than you were used to hearing. Even in his dragon form he’d never sounded quite like this.

The utterance was followed by a thud, and you felt a wave of panic overtake you as you picked up your pace once more and reached to turn the handle on the door. You worried about what might have been the source of the thud and hoped Corrin wasn’t hurt.

“Y/N,” he spoke your name one more, this time with growl. “mmmh, Y/N!” You only felt even more panicked as you fiddled with the knob. _Just how bad off was he?_ He was calling for you, and your mind conjured him tossing and turning in bed in the throes of a fever-induced delusion.

“Corrin! Prince Corrin hold on, I’m here!” You didn’t bother to knock, opening the door and swiftly running into the room. “I’m so sorry for not knocking, but-”

“Ngh… _**Y/N!**_ ”

You froze where you were, completely stunned by the site that you beheld. You could hardly believe what you were seeing. Of all the things you expected when you walked into the room, this _certainly_ wasn’t it.

“Co...Corrin?”

The antlers of his dragon form curled his temples and jutted through his silver hairline. His face was heavily flushed and his crimson eyes flickered in a way you’d never seen them. Corrin’s gaze felt overwhelmingly intense and forced you to look away from his face. Your eyes fell to his tail, also manifest and whipping back and forth. You looked back to his hand, his fingers were dug into his bedsheets.

But then your eyes moved down once more, and dipped below his waist to where his other hand was.

“I think I understand why you didn’t let Camilla come in.” You found the words falling out of you before you could hold them back to think on your response more carefully. “I… I have so many questions right now.”

“Y/N! I… I mean Summoner, please. I’m sorry, I should have...” His eyes briefly moved to your side. “Please, close the door!”

You jumped at the alarm in his voice as he made his request. You felt immediate understanding prompting you to make haste, and you rushed to close the door behind you.

“Alright, alright, got it! I can lock it behind me, too, I’m sorry just-”

“No!” You stopped. You looked at him questioningly as you saw his face flush even deeper than it already was. “No, don’t leave… but yes, lock the door.”

_It seemed you didn’t understand him as well as you thought. Surely he was embarrassed you barged in on him when he was like this, right?_

Swiftly your hands worked to lock the door. Making sure by testing it with a gentle twist of the knob, you were certain nobody else would be rushing in as easily as you had. You turned back to Prince Corrin, intent on keeping your gaze on his face and nowhere else. _Even if you felt a temptation otherwise,_ _you would not waver_ _._

Though it was moot, in that instant he attempted to pull the bedsheets up to his waist.

“Prince Corrin, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I ran into Princess Camilla and she said you were sick,” you explained, trying to sound as calm as you could.

“I’m sorry, I should have tried to get a message to you, Summoner. I didn’t mean to make you worried.” His voice was strained, palpable with a mixture of emotion. “I’m so sorry, th-this is extremely embarrassing. I should have done something after I brushed up against those blossoms.”

You blinked, tilting your head. “Blossoms?”

“Summoner, do you remember the mission we were on yesterday? There was a field we passed through,” he explained, trying to restrain himself as a soft groan ripped itself from his throat. “I brushed against some of the blossoms there and inhaled some of the pollen. I was fine until this morning, before all of this.”

Your mind conjured the memory of your last excursion to another world. There were an array of different plants in the area. Although there was one flowering plant, with brightly colored blossoms that rung around it. They reminded you of his flushed visage now, and you forcibly shooed the thought from your mind. It wasn’t good for you to get distracted.

That raised the question though: why was this distracting? _This should be awkward and embarrassing._ It was certainly flustering… and confusing. Especially considering what you heard moments before you entered.

“I remember the mission, yes. I also think I know the blossoms you’re referring too. They certainly aren’t like anything I’ve seen before. Although I remember being near them myself and I’m fine.”

“I think… it only affects dragons. Or those of dragon blood, as it were,” he replied. He bunched the sheets in his hands, gritting his teeth. “I haven’t been able to get it to stop. I’ve tried sating myself and it doesn’t seem to do much good.”

“I see,” you said, “I wish there was something I could do to help.”

His eyes looked as though they flickered in response and he emitted a low growl. He turned his head away from you. “Please, don’t say that.”

You frowned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No! No, I’m worried this is all making you uncomfortable,” he sighed, looking back at you with a desperate expression. “I don’t want to cause you any discomfort! … or harm.”

“Corrin...” The words caught in your throat a moment. “You’ve done so well here, especially around me.”

He shook his head. “Summoner… no, Y/N. I told you once how I’ve grown so fond of you that I’m uneasy when you’re not around. It feels strange that I felt staying away from you was in your best interest,” he reflected, stifling another groan that seemed threatening to escape him. “But I’ve begun to feel things towards you, before this happened. But this, whatever it is, it’s just making it all worse! And I’m worried, what if I hurt you because I can’t control myself? What if-”

You felt pieces snap together in your mind and realization dawn on you.

“Wait! Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Feelings you had belittled and brushed away started bubbling to the surface. You also felt uneasy when he wasn’t around. But there was also something else. “That even if you weren’t under this… affliction of sorts, you’d want to… I mean, you’re interested in me in that way?”

“I’m not sure that word quite covers it.” He laughed nervously. But he dropped his gaze from you, as though he were forcing himself to stop his intent stare. “But yes, Y/N , I think… I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met and I do… I have thought about you in such terms before.”

You finally acknowledged what you had begun to suspect about what you’d heard earlier. You were still flustered, perhaps even more so now. But part of you was also _flattered_ of all things. The most flustering thought of all was that when you imagined the two of you together in that moment, your reaction wasn’t that of repulsion or rejection, but curiosity.

“I… I see.”

“I … I thought of telling you but I’ve held back because I feared you didn’t feel the same,” he added. “But I should have asked, shouldn’t I? Do you… What do you think of me, Y/N?”

You took a deep breath. Your thoughts were starting to become something of a mess as you were trying to sort out your feelings to give a proper reply. You were emotionally attached, that much was certain. You might even be able to admit you were developing an attraction to him. But, you weren’t sure what else you could say beyond that.

Well, except perhaps _one_ thing. Perhaps it was foolish of you to make such an offer, but it was something that might help.

“I’m still figuring out what I feel, but I do find you attractive,” you answered honestly, “I know you said earlier not to say I wish I could help somehow. But, if I were to make it clear I was willing, would you consider it?”

“Willing to… ? O-oh.” He looked back at you with surprise, eyes widened. He appeared dumbfounded and was at a loss for words. A long moment of silence passed between the two of you before he was able to answer you with a reply. Corrin began to shift to one side of the bed, turning his head as to not take his eyes away from you.

“I would,” he said, “But, I need to know that you’re absolutely sure. When I said before I didn’t want you to offer… I was worried. I don’t want you to offer this because you feel like you have to. Only if you want to.”

You rested your hands against the foot of the bed. “I’m sure. I _want_ to try this.”

Corrin had been keeping himself at a distance from you, visibly showing signs of holding himself back. But once you gave the word, he allowed a slip in his control. His hand reached for yours and he pulled you around the footboard to the side of the bed. In an instant you were turned around and your back made contact with the mattress. Corrin caged you in under his slim frame, once more digging his fingers into the sheets.

“Is this alright?” You nodded, blush darkening on your cheeks. “If I do something you don’t like, stop me, okay?”

“I will,” you reassured him. Admittedly, despite your willingness, you were nervous. You weren’t quite sure what to expect. Your heart was starting to thud rather noticeably against your rib cage. Still, you trusted him. That much was certain. Corrin leaned in and lowered himself closer until his face was just inches away from yours. You could see even more closely the light in his eyes, and yourself reflected in them.

You were the only thing he wanted in that moment, the only thing he saw.

For a moment you heard his own breathing sounded eager and unsteady. He then lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, taking on a lower register much like you’d heard before.

“Would you close your eyes?”

You complied, eyes fluttering shut. A moment passed, and then another. Then, you felt him close what little distance there was left. His lips pressed against yours, and your breathing hitched. He was gentle with his first kiss, lingering on the softness of your skin. He withdrew for a moment, barely releasing an exhale before he returned for another and took your lips again with a much more passionate fervor.

There began a stirring in you, a flare of pleasure that warmed your cheeks. You were enjoying this even more than you anticipated.

A smile curled your lips as he continued kissing you, and without thinking you began to reach a hand, feeling past the antlers on his head for locks of his hair. Corrin’s hair was soft, a lot more sleeker to your touch than you would have thought. The contact elicited a quiet, pleased hum from him. He briefly smiled against your lips in kind, and for a moment you felt him relax against you.

But then you felt him tense again when your torsos brushed against one another. Corrin growled and pushed himself up and away from you, catching his breath as he surveyed your form. He was allowing himself to show his hunger more openly, and it was clear in his expression, his flushed skin, and the arousal between his legs that he wanted you.

“This won’t do,” he said, husky in tone, “We can’t do this properly if you’re still dressed.”

You found yourself laughing. “This is true,” you agreed, “Would you like to take them off, Corrin?”

His face flushed. His gaze averted yours for a moment, but you reached a hand and brought his line of sight back to yours. Corrin sighed. “Yes, but, I’m concerned I’ll forget myself and tear your clothes.”

You wanted to reassure him that you weren’t all that concerned. He was showing a considerable amount of self-control. Even if he was as close to slipping as he felt, you had confidence he would be careful. But, you did have an alternative in mind that might be a tempting and worthwhile suggestion.

“Would you prefer to watch while I undress?” You reached for the clasp of your cloak. “You can still see without having to worry.” Corrin’s gaze eagerly followed your fingers, and he nodded.

“That… that would be preferable.” He admitted. You nodded slowly, and unclasped your cloak, pushing yourself out of your sleeves. You followed by untying and kicking off your boots and socks. You then reached for your belt, making work of it and discarding along with your trousers. It left you with your tunic and your smallclothes, and those were things you were slower to remove than the rest.

Corrin made sure to stay out of your way, but he never took his eyes off of you. Watching your layers peel away was tantalizing to him, and it showed. His tail twitched in anticipation, and his eyes traced your curves as you removed what was left.

It was your turn for your gaze to avert his as your anxiety began to show. He couldn’t stay back a moment longer, seeing the uncertain look on your face. He came around next to you, and took your hand in his.

“Are you alright?”

“I… I’m just… self-conscious,” you admitted. At your response, he kissed your hand tenderly.

“It’s alright. Do you still want to do this?”

“I do,” you reassured him, “Do you?”

With his other hand, Corrin reached under your legs and swung them over so your legs were no longer draped over the side of the bed. He crawled back on top of you, looking you in the eyes and nodding to emphasize his reply.

“Yes, I want this, I want _you_ more than anything else in the world right now,” he answered you with his longing and lustful gaze beginning to bore into yours, “Seeing you like this makes me want you even more.” He leaned towards you, bringing you in for yet another heated kiss. But this time, the kiss deepened even further and you felt his tongue tracing the bottom of your lip, a silent question that you answered with a slight parting your lips. His tongue slid into your mouth, eliciting a soft moan for you.

The sound enticed him and for several prolonged moments he continued. But then you felt bereft of his lips as he broke the kiss, and your instinctively felt a twinge of disappointment. However, the sensation was quickly overcome when you felt him begin a trail of kisses from your cheek across the line of your jaw until he reached your neck. That was when you felt the sudden sensation of his teeth gently drag across your skin.

A surprised but pleased ‘oh!’ escaped from your lips. Corrin smiled against your skin, continuing to lovingly nibble and kiss along the expanse of your neck and across your shoulder. You felt a shudder of anticipation inside you, and warmth begin to pool in your core.

You also felt assured that the enjoyment was mutual. Although it surprised you a little with how he was taking his time, considering the circumstances. Then again, when you considered his greatest fear was causing you harm, it seemed far less so.

“Do you like this?” He stopped a moment, whispering softly in search of reassurance.

“Yes,” you answered him, “Please don’t stop.”

Corrin heeded you and continued his ministrations. He shifted his weight down, allowing himself to continue along your collarbone. Little marks were left in his wake, and for a moment he eyes fixed on them even as he moved downward. He placed a tender kiss between your breasts and trailed down to your stomach. You felt the urge to buckle your knees and instead pressed against his torso.

He then started to make his way back up a little before he sat up.

“I… I want to try using my hands, is that okay? I know you said not to stop before… ” You shifted a little, nodding your consent. He took your reassurance before he went ahead. Both hands reached for your hips, tracing gentle circles along your skin. You sighed softly, wanting to feel more of his touch. Then, his hands went in different directions.

One traced up your waist, tracing the curve of your breast which caused another hitch in your breathing. The other went lower, following around and up the apex of your thigh. You moaned at the touch, and you swore you heard a brief but low growl from him in response.

“You’re so soft...” His awe was evident in how he spoke as he regarded you, how you looked and how your skin felt at his touch. He started to give more attention to your breast, thumb drawing circles and hand palming at the soft mound. “It sounds like it feels good. Am I right?”

“Y-yes,” you managed to respond, at the cusp of a needy whine. “It feels really good, Corrin.” Your entire body was feeling warm and flushed from a building pleasure. But you felt as though all the attention was one-sided.

“Corrin, I feel I’ve hardly given you anything in return,” you confessed, “That is… may I touch you?”

Corrin frowned, holding back a groan that turned into a rumble in his throat. “I’m… I’m worried I’ll jump on you before you’re ready. Just lie back and let me take care of you first, okay?” You didn’t want to push Corrin to do something he didn’t want, just as much he didn’t want to do the same to you. So you nodded and continued to take in the sensation of his fingertips. “Only then can you touch me,” he added, “… Maybe then, you can start by running your fingers through my hair again. I liked that.”

You nodded. “I’ll certainly do more of that if you like… mmh!” Another moan escaped you as he continued to play with your breast and trace an almost teasing trail up and down your thigh. It all felt so good, but you wanted him to go further.

Eventually, his hand came to your knee once more, and gently began to pry your leg away from the other. You let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a whimper. Nerves were starting to get the better of you again, and your knees began to press back against his fingers.

“Y/N? Is everything alright?” He questioned, noticing the gesture and halting immediately in his motion. “Should I stop?”

You paused, looking away as your body began to heat up even more and the muscles in your core tightened in delicious anticipation.

“N-no!” You protested. “No, no don’t stop. I’m just worried you won’t like what you see.”

Corrin then did the unexpected and laid a soft and affectionate kiss against the inside your thigh, just past your knee. “It’s okay. I’ll say again, seeing you like this makes me want you even more,” he reassured you, lowering his voice as he continued, “… You're so precious to me, Y/N. I wish you could see how I see you. To me, you’re perfect.”

He continued to brush your leg away, his tail curling around the other and doing the same as his other hand traced back down your waist to your hip. Corrin marveled at your sex, the lustful look in his eyes only growing in intensity. His fingers wandered further until they began to tease you. Your hands gripped at the sheets and you let out a louder, needier whine.

“C-Corrin!” You tried your best not to squirm, your toes curling as he brushed against your most sensitive bundle of nerves. “Ah!”

Corrin’s pupil’s narrowed. There was another low rumble of a growl from within his chest. It was evident that your cries had an effect on him. He looked away a movement, taking a deep breath to center himself. His pupils quickly returned to normal, and he continued in his movements. His fingers moved across your clit once again, this time with purpose.

Each stroke, even as brief and gentle as they were sent pulses through your belly. You felt yourself becoming slicker between your legs, and your body even hotter to the touch. You let out another moan, followed by a refrain of needy whines as wanting as the one before.

“Corrin… can you go a little deeper for me?”

He was quiet. But then, you felt one of his fingers slide into your heat.

“Like this?”

You gasped and subconsciously gave a slight buck of your hips. “Y-yes, like that! God.” You didn’t expect to be this sensitive. Was it the anticipation? Or was it something else? Either way, you’d felt another powerful ripple sending you closer to your peak. He brushed against your clit, starting on a rhythmic pattern, occasionally changing up the rhythm and drawing more noise from you. He kept in control of himself in spite of it, but his pupils narrowed once more, nearly becoming slits.

Eventually you saw him grit his teeth and look away again for a moment. But he did his best to keep pace, even moving to add a second digit.

“How does this… feel?”

“Good… !” You were starting to feel so tight, and you were so wet. _Was he intending to make you come first?_ “Corrin, you’re doing really well.”

“Good,” he replied lowly, “How close are you? I… I don’t think I can hold back much longer.” Another whine tore itself from you as you felt another pulse and your insides tightening oh so wonderfully.

_So that’s what he was waiting for._

“Pretty close.” Your sentence was punctuated by yet another moan, this one louder than the others. “I think…mmh! ...If you want to take me, now would be a good time to replace your fingers with your cock.”

Corrin’s eyes widened a moment, evidence he was not used to hearing that sort of language from you. Well, not often enough for him to be used to it, at any rate. But he didn’t seem to take issue with it, by any means. For at that moment, he steadied himself one last time, gaze locking with yours.

“So then, are you saying you’re ready?”

At your word, he would allow himself to finally start succumbing fully. You reached out a hand hovering above his cheek. When he leaned into your touch, you stroked it before pulling in with a brief but fiery kiss.

“Yes, I’m ready,” you said breathily. “Please, Corrin?”

He couldn’t help a small laugh that erupted from him. He certainly didn’t expect _that_ part of your response either. But it made him all the more assured, and he was grateful for it. With that, he shifted once more and settled his torso between your legs, sliding up so that he was in position.

“Well, with an answer like that, I guess I really don’t have to worry. Alright, then.”

His cock pressed at your entrance and you let out a soft gasp. A moment later, you felt him slowly starting to ease into you. The restrained pace allowed you to adjust to the feel, a dull pain replaced with an even more powerful pleasure. It was then Corrin’s turn to let out another needy groan.

“Gods, Y/N! You feel amazing.” Indeed, it seemed as though the two of you were a near perfect fit in that moment. “Better than anything I could have dreamed!”

Your hands once more twined past his antlers and threaded through his hair.

“You feel wonderful too, Corrin,” you managed to reply, feeling yourself getting so close to cresting over. “Ngh! Corrin, I-I...” You felt him begin to pick up pace, control continuing to slip. “...Ah!” Your hand receded and fell to his shoulder, fingers dragging against him as you tried to find leverage.

The faster rhythm and the feel of him thrusting in and out of you pushed you further and further. Wanting moans and mewls fell from your lips in between strings of broken praise. The sound of your cries spurred him, making him come apart. Groans and growls juxtaposed whines and wanting calls of your name. The rhythm and pace only sped up and intensified. It was more than enough to push you over the edge.

“Corrin-!!!”

All the tension in your belly released in a wave of ecstasy. Pluses of pleasure continued to ripple throughout your whole body as Corrin continued through the crest of your orgasm, chasing his release.

“ **Y/N!** ” One powerful thrust marked his own peak, and you felt a wonderful warmth as he filled you. However, as you started to come down from the high, your insides felt sensitive, and that was when you felt that he was still hard inside you.

“Is… is that..?”

“I’m... sure it is...” He leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss to the crook of your neck, sinking his teeth in your shoulder.

“Corrin…” At this point the last threads of his control were gone, and both of you were in a hedonistic haze. “Corrin… again! I can… go… again.” You squirmed from the sensitivity as he began to pull out, his seed spilling out of you before he rammed himself back into you. His thrusts were more powerful and quick from the outset, hitting that sweet spot inside of you and brushing against your sensitive bundle of nerves over and over. You quickly crested into another orgasm, desperate and needy sounds once again filling the room like a cacophonous chorus. But he kept pace, spurred on by your cries and his own lust that had completely consumed him. Even in the aftershocks, he chased a second release, and your own muscles once again clenched around him as you were pushed towards your third.

“Corrin! Ah…! F-… F-fuck! **Corrin!** ”

He let out a loud, guttural cry as he came close, and then your name flew from his lips as he finally hit his second peak. “Y/N! Gods, Y/N...Aaaanh-!” Corrin crested over, finally giving out as he filled you again. At last, he softened coming down from his second high, pulling out of you as he fell onto his back beside you. The prince reached for you, pulling you to him so that you were pressed against him with your head on his chest.

_So he’s worn this out of himself,_ you thought.

“Y/N… S-summoner… Thank you.”

“Heh,” you let out a tired laugh. “It feels a bit weird to hear you go back to that after all we just did. Do… do we have to?”

He blinked sleepily, pressing a kiss to your forehead as his antlers began to recede into his hairline and fade away. His tail also began to thin and disappear, leaving him as you normally saw him. But this situation was far from normal, and it couldn’t go back to being such. _Not after this._

“Honestly, I don’t want to, either. But...”

You frowned, worry starting to bubble up in your chest. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” he replied softly but firmly, “This isn’t how I wanted it to happen… but I don’t regret it. Not for an instant. Unless…?”

“I don’t regret it either.”

He sighed in relief. “Good,” he answered, lovingly running his fingers down your side. “You said you were still… figuring things out. I’ll respect whatever you decide. But, Y/N? No matter what you decide, y _ou mean the world to me._ ”

You began to mirror him, tracing gentle paths down his chest as you pressed a gentle kiss to his skin. You felt his breathing begin to slow as he drifted off, continuing to hold you close to him.

“ _Thank you_ , Corrin.”

It wouldn’t be the same now. It couldn’t be. But, you were willing to find out what that meant.


End file.
